Mazinger Z (Kaiser)
Mazinger Z is the original giant robot of Koji Kabuto in the Mazinkaiser OVA before it was stolen by Baron Ashura and was remodeled into a weapon against the Photon Power Laboratory known as the Ashura Mazinger. Appearance As the Mazinger Z, the robot resembles it's original manga counterpart with the forearms and feet colored black instead of blue like in the original anime. As the Ashura Mazinger, the robot is given a redecorated appearance with circular bolts all around the body and braces as the Mazinger Z was still damaged from its capture, green eyes are painted on the heat sinks, the Z has multiple spikes and bolts, and the left eye is broken so the Beam only fires from the right eye. Equipment Hover Pilder A hovercraft-like command center for the Mazinger Z. It was colored white like in the first stages of the original Mazinger Z manga instead of red. It also had a pre-programmed feature to go to the secret laboratory that held the Mazinkaiser. Ashura's Vehicle After becoming the Ashura Mazinger, Baron Ashura incorporated the hovering vehicle it uses as the Pilder with it and its subordinates controlling the robot. Attacks Much like the original Mazinger Z, the Kaiser version is capable of the signature attacks of the robot such as: *Rocket Punch: An attack that launches the forearm at rocket-like propulsion. *Rust Hurricane: A wind-like attack that blows out air from the grill of its mouth with corrosive particles that cause the enemy robots to crumble. *Breast Fire: A heat-based attack that converts the Photonic Energy into a powerful blast of heat energy that can melt enemies. Fired from Mazinger Z’s chest *Koshiryoku Beam: A beam attack fired from the eyes, usually for destroying minor nuisances or distracting enemies. This was one of the only attacks the Ashura Mazinger could use besides the Rocket Punch, since it was still damaged. *Iron Cutter: A Rocket Punch with axe like blades on both sides of the forearms allowing the Rocket Punch to cut through Mechanical Beasts with ease. History In a fight with Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts, the Mazinger Z and its allies were able to destroy and subdue several until the robot was overpowered by reinforcements. The Hover Pilder ejected and Koji was flown off into the distance. Baron Ashura brought the robot to Dr. Hell, where it was modified to work with Ashura and its Iron Masks. Ashura used the newly designed robot to attack the Photon Power Laboratory, managing to overpower the still damaged Great Mazinger and take out the lab's defenses. Before doing any further damage, the Mazinkaiser arrived, able to easily withstand the robot's attack and overpower it. Baron Ashura managed to escape leaving the Ashura Mazinger behind. What happened to the Mazinger afterwards is unknown, but it can be assumed it was put into storage to be repaired and remove any of Dr. Hell's modifications. Gallery AshuraMazinger.png|Ashura Mazinger Mazinger_Z_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart Mazinger_Ashura_(Mazinkaiser)_Lineart.jpg|Lineart 014_(2).jpg 17750_552263444794664_199970115_n.jpg tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo2_500.gif tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo5_500.gif tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo6_400.gif tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo1_250.gif tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo3_400.gif tumblr_ml4gyo5JTW1rjxyrgo4_400.gif mazinger_z_kaiser.jpg Category:Mazinkaiser Mecha Category:Mechanical Beasts Category:Mecha